Flight of Death
by Ni Mats
Summary: What if Harry wasn't James Potter's son, but a demigod? Also not your average wrong bwl fic. Warning: Dumblebashing! Ronbashing! (may be more) rating may go up.
1. Prologue: The three fates

**HELLO PEOPLE OF EARTH**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series characters that was mentioned in this story that you recognize. If it di then Sirius and Remus would be alive and Dumbledore would be more manipulative.**

**Warning: Dumbledorebashing, Ronbashing (may be more), rating may go up.**

**Pairings: Undecided yet (I would apperciate some suggestions)**

* * *

Prologue

**Somewhere**

Three old women sat by a fire in a cave. Clotho, the one to the north of the fire sat spinning a ball of yarn. Lachesis, the one to the west of the fire sat arranging their already mad yarn and handing them across the fire, to Atropos, the one to the east, who was sniping the yarn and watching the color fade from the yarn as it *died*. Together, they made up the Moirai, the Fates.

The fates were bored. In the ancient times, they got to mess with foolish Greek demigods, and their many descendants, and worshipers. Now they were reduced to sitting in a cave somewhere, waiting for some random demigod or god to seek their device or giving prophecies that turned out to be no fun. Plus heroes hardly ever came to them; they would always seek out Apollo or someone else. The fates haven't had that much fun for some time. The soft whirling of Clotho's wool spinner, the ruffling of the yarn, the sniping of the yarn, the crackling of the fire, and the soft chanting of their prophecy were the only sounds heard now.

A half-blood shall answer our call

Born of a legacy, first of the two

Born as the seventh month dies

Marked as the dark lord's equal but equal they aren't

Born of the Lilium's light

Hurt at the heart but finds light in the dark, joining the flight of death

User of magic power of grey

Love shall be the gain

The sound of Clotho's wool spinner and the chanting stopped abruptly. Clotho stared at the wool intently before a smile graced her face; she showed the wool to her sister and watched as they too started to grow smiles on their face. Together they put away what they were doing and flashed away to the owner of the yarn.

**Potter Manor, England**

A flash of bright light appeared in the nursery of the potter manor as the Moirai landed at their destination. It was a cozy old with a trace of residue magic normally found in houses of wizards and witches. Noticing two cribs in a corner of the room the three fates walked over to the crib. Ignoring the red-haired boy instead for the black haired one that carried the faint scent of death, they inspected him. The boy's eyes flutter open as the Moirai inspected him, showing the fates his piercing emerald green eyes, full of intelligence. The boys choose not to cry as if he knew they were coming. The Moirai took a look into his future, deciding that he was the one of their prophecy.

Summoning the yarn to bind his life to it, as they do to all the other something happened. The yarn latched onto the clild and turned golden signaling the legacy of the immortals. The fates watched in interest as the child's golden flecked demigod blood turned the golden ichor of the immortals. A mark appeared on his cheast, a triangle

* * *

**A/n can you guess what god Harry is the son of.**

**5 reviews= new chapter**


	2. Chapter 1: Meeting Death

**Pisces: Do I have to say this?**

**Author: Yes**

**Sagittarius: Hey Pisces, do you even know how to say it?**

**Pisces: Yeah, I used to it *makes wild arm motions to display point* with my brother.**

**Cancer: (wasn't listening but heard do it with my brother) wait you used to do IT with your brother? _*makes suggestive movements with hands*_**

**Sagittarius: (catching on) Are you that lonely that you have to resort to doing that with your own brother? Ew gross!**

**Cancer: Basic case of incest if you ask me?**

**Sagittarius: Wasn't that normally done in Greece?**

**Cancer: It was ancient Egypt *sighs***

**Sagittarius: If you did IT with your brother, how come you're not pregnant.**

_***Pisces starts getting really embarrassed.***_

**Cancer: they probably used protection.**

_***Pisces starts menacing making growling noises and gets up from her chair.***_

_***Sagittarius, and Cancer run away for their lives as Pisces chases them***_

**Virgo: NiMats does not own any Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson characters mentioned in this story because If she did, Sirius and Remus would be alive.**

**Author: Popcorn? *holds out a bag of popcorn and watches Pisces chase Sagittarius and Cancer***

**Virgo: Sure *takes some popcorn***

**Author: Congratulation to the unanimous reader who guessed correctly first, it was...**

**_*Virgo starts a drum roll*_**

**Author: ...Thanatos! **

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Potter Manor, few months later.**

A loud bang resonated through the Manor. The black- brown haired man jolted awake. The man yelled to his wife.

"Lily, take the twins and runs, "he yelled "he's tuck in the wards right now, I don't know how long they will hold, go run, I'll stay back and hold him off."

The man's wife, Lily, quickly grabbed the previously sleeping twins out of the house, Antony the red-brown headed twin started crying, who Lily tried to calm down, and Harrison, or Harry was looking at Lily like he understood what was happening, which he did to an extent. Lily took off to the Potter family graveyard, where she always felt the safest. She knew like all the other first born children of the Evans family how they were always associated with death, hence why their eyes were the green color of death, also the same as the Killing curse. Back in the old days that the first born females of the Evans family always gave themselves up to some Greek god as some kind of priest. In fact, a graveyard was where she met her first love.

She had met him one day when she was mourning her dead father. She had notice a handsome, no beautiful man, who seem surprised she could she him. He charmed her, and she wanted nothing to but bask in his love. He was always there whenever she went to that graveyard, as if he knew where she was, which he did. On dark, rainy nights he would take her to his home, where it was she didn't know but she trusted him, and in the morning she would find that he had taken her home. He listened to her when she ranted about James; he gave her advice on her feelings and helped her through with love, and death. He helped her with her nightmares. Then one day he left, but he left behind a triangle, with a circle cut be a line inside of it. Later doing research on it, she learned it was the sign of the Deathly Hallows. She never knew it but the black-haired twin wasn't James but the other guy's therefore making her twins have different fathers. She married James totally forgetting about him, till today.

Now she prayed to every death related god to protect her children, hoping that because of her legacy someone would help her. She felt someone coming before she blacked out.

Voldemort followed the filthy little mud-blood to a graveyard. He made quick work of the blood traitor, he left him alive torture him, with the thought of his loving sons dead, maybe that would stop him from constantly annoying him. He was annoyed that he would have to filthy his ropes on such dirt. He saw the mud-blood praying to someone; he fired a stunner at her not wanting to waste his magical energy on her. When the mud-blood fell, the red-haired twin started crying. Annoyed, he sent a cutting curse at the red-headed twin, cutting the twin's forehead in a slash and blasting the twin into the nearest headstones barely alive, and watched as the pitiful amount of magic that twin had shut the twin down into a magically induced coma to heal itself and most likely exhausting his magic in the process. He then turned his wand at the green-eyed twin.

The green-eyed twin just sat there and watched him as if he knew what was happening. Annoyed that someone would stare at him like that, he uttered the two words.

"Avada Kedavra"

Voldemort watched as the killing curse flew through the air, hit the green haired twin in the chest, and absorbed into the body causing his "mark" to flare. Little did Voldemort know that the Killing Curse was only supposed to be used on mortals, therefore not affect any immortal beings. Suddenly, he noticed a "muggle" standing behind the twin. He watched as the "muggle" picked up the twin, and start playing with the twin, ignoring Voldemort. Voldemort seethed that a mere "muggle" would dare to ignore him the Great Lord Voldemort, he who "conquered death.

And as if the "muggle" could read his mind, which he could, he said.

"I assure I cannot be conquered that easily." The "muggle" said.

"I am Lord Vodemort, I am immortal." Voldemort said. The "muggle" laughed his charming, musical laugh that echoed through the graveyard. "Who are you to mock the great Lord Voldemort?" Voldemort said feeling as if he just met death.

"I assure you, I am Thanatos, death." Thanatos said. Voldemort paled in fear for the one thing he feared was here, mustering his courage, which wasn't much, he said.

"I will kill you and take over your place among the gods." And with that Voldemort fired the killing curse at Thanatos. Thanatos just sat there and watched as the killing curse flew toward him, as the Killing curse came near him he simply, flicked his hand out and deflect the curse back at him. Voldemort's snake like eyes widened in surprise, as the killing curse neared him and would have killed him if not for his holocruxs. Voldemort fled away from the graveyard as a shade, not hearing something Thanatos said to him.

"You cannot escape me forever."

Thanatos attended to his immortal demigod son, healing his wounds. He decided to take his son and raise him, as this was his first and most likely only son he will have, and the mortals wouldn't know how to take care of an immortal son, already his son was smarter and more mature than any others his age. Hearing voiced he turned invisible, and watched the events unfold. He saw a man, waking up his Lily and old goat like man, pick up the fallen redheaded twin and announce to the world,

"I present to you Antony Potter, the boy who lived!" Unaware he choose the wrong person and of the messing of the fates.

Thanatos left, taking his son with him, to his palace in the underworld. Leaving one of his invisible servants to watch him, he headed to the underworld to get Hades' permission to raise his son in the underworld away from the meddling of the mortals, monsters, and Zeus. He walked through the Underworld palace seeking audience with Hades and his wife Persephone. Unaware how his actions changed the future known to many.

The fates had so much fun messing with the future.

* * *

**Author: I want to know who you want Harry to be paired with.**

**Virgo: It can be any Percy Jackson, or Harry Potter character, that is female.**

**Sagittarius: Only because she can't write slash to save her life**

**Author: _*sighs*_**

**Pisces: If you guys have any suggestions for the plot feel free to say it.**

**Author: I'll try to post they stories, every as soon as I get them done.**

**Cancer: GOOD NIGHT PEOPLE!**

**Author: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Virgo: Remember more reviews, the happier she is.**

**Cancer: And the happier she is, the more chapters you get**

**Sagittarius: And more chapters you get, the happier you are.**

**Pisces: And the more happier you are the more reviews.**

**Author: And the more reviews, the happier I am!**


	3. Chapter 2: The ways of the Gods

**Author: Thanks to all the reviewers who made my life a happier time.**

**Virgo: Special thanks to Arnel 43 the first reviewer**

**Leo: and Hellfire44 for the Calypso suggestion. BTW, your name is awesome**

**Pisces: and ahelbench for those to nice suggestions**

**Saggitarius: and alem87 for being an epic radomly chosen review that the author likes and made her day**

**Cancer: and Le Diablo Blanc2 for having an epic name and great suggestion.**

**Author: And to answer Buzz's question, a pairing add a certain spark to a story. If I do this right, the story will be way more better with it. Plus I like stories with pairing.**

* * *

**Author: Sorry for the wait I was swamped with projects and just finished the story today. And now for the disclaimer.**

**Sagittarius: Come on Pisces, say it**

**Pisces: no I am not getting embarrassed like that again.**

**Sagittarius: I promise not to do anything _*crosses fingers behind back*_**

**Pisces: Fine, NiMa...**

**_*Leo who just conveniently popped in and interrupt Pisces asked*_**

**Leo: Have you seen my mosquitos? **

**Cancer: no, but why do you even have a pet mosquito?**

**Leo: *ignores question* Now where is he? *wonders off***

***Sagittarius pulls out a can of perfume and sprays Pisces***

**Pisces: What was that for? Ahhhh! *runs away from a whole swarm of mosquitos***

**Cancer: Here *holds out a poison dart gun that nobody knew why Cancer was carrying and gives it to Pisces***

***Pisces starts shooting randomly at mosquitoes like a maniac* **

**Pisces: Take this, take that, WAHAHAHA**

**_*author sweat drops*_**

**Virgo: NiMats does not own any Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson characters mentioned in this story because If she did, Sirius and Remus would be alive.**

**Cancer: duck!**

**_*everyone hides under a table that appeared out of nowhere form the maniac know as Pisces*_**

* * *

**Underworld, Hades' realm**

Thanatos was happy, well as happy as death can be. Thanatos' lord, Hades, has given him permission to raise his son in his realm. Thanks to Persephone his son even got citizenship, which allowed him to be able to eat the food of the underworld, without becoming a permanent citizen of the underworld. Now his only trouble was getting Lord Zeus and the Olympians to agree to his request. Thanatos wanted his son to be an actually god with realms, etc., not just some random immortal demigod that swore to assist their demigod father for all eternity. Getting Lord Zeus's permission would be easy, after all Death I very persuasive. And his child was and immortal, therefore not breaking any laws that stat that they cannot contact their _**"mortal"**_demigod children.

Thanatos liked his son. Death comes in many different forms depending on how you see death, but death had a true form, and his son looked like him in his true from. Onyx black hair that will most likely be wavy like his, sharp facial figures, and the same pale skin. The only difference was the eyes, his was golden, and his sons were the emerald-green of his priests. **(1)**

Flashing to his palace, he swept into the room where his son was playing with some toys. He saw his son causing a toy to float around before losing concentration when he came in. His son, who he knew the name of but simply thought Harry was too common name for an immortal to have, held out his arms as if he knew where Thanatos was taking him. Smiling, Thanatos picked his son up, banished the toys away, and flashed to the entrance of Mount Olympus. Arriving at Mount Olympus he glided to the entrance to the throne room, or council room to where he found a bored looking Hermes probably texting an equally bored Apollo that should be doing his job. Walking up to the Hermes while still holding his abnormally silent son, he taped on his shoulder and said,

"Greeting, Lord Hermes." Thanatos said respectively, "I seek and audience with Lord Zeus."

"Reasons," Hermes asked, being annoyed that Thanatos **(2)** interrupted his texting session. Thanatos held up his son and showed him to Hermes. Nodding, Hermes flashed off to send a message to all the 12 Olympians and Hestia for an emergency meeting on Olympus. One by one the Olympians appeared onto their giant thrones. Hermes finally came back last after delivering the message.

"Lords, and Ladies," Thanatos said while bowing gracefully, which as a hard task to do while holding a toddler. Death was a respectful and graceful person. "I have recently found out that my son is immortal and I wish for him to join the godly ranks of the gods."

Zeus sharply told Apollo to go and inspect the baby Thanatos was caring. Apollo rose out of his throne and took the baby out of Thanatos' arms. Whispering a hymen, probably to himself, he studied the boy. After a while he summoned a knife and slit the wrist of the boy letting the golden blood of the immortals flow out of his wrist. Inspecting, the ichor, his eyes widened, a motion that did not go unnoticed by Thanatos, and Apollo knew he must tell his father about this findings later.** (3) **Healing the boy swiftly Apollo handed him back to Thanatos and went back to his throne.

Thanatos sighed in relief, his son got through the first part. He watched as the gods and goddess tried to subtly get a look at his son but failing. Knowing the look on Aphrodite's face, he shuddered internally, not wanting his son to get involved with her. But Thanatos sometimes wondered what went on in her mind.

**Aphrodite's mind:**

_ HE IS SO CUTE *sequel*. I should put him in those love triangles, no I'll put him in those um, six-sided shape thingy. Maybe I should take him myself, maybe, hm. Anyway, I should dress him up, oh I'll make so many girls fall in love with him. Or maybe I should get one of my daughters to break his hearts. Hmm…._

Thanatos also wondered why Artemis was looking so intently at his son. Artemis hated most men, but why was she looking at his son like that.

**Artemis' thoughts:**

_He looks like Orion. Gods. Its messed up. The eyes color even was nearly the same. Get focused Artemis. YOU ARE A MAIDEN GODDESS, you hate men don't mess it up._

"Thanatos, do you know why you some became an immortal." Athena asked. "As far as my knowledge goes he is a demigod. How did he gain immortality?"

"I think it might be the fates." Apollo said. "While I was inspecting him I felt the faint residue of the Fates magic. I wonder why they choose this boy though." The gods and goddesses paled, they knew if the fates started messing with someone, that person was in for a not so quiet life.

Finally coming to a conclusion, Zeus said,

"All in Favor?"

All the gods and goddess except for Dionysus who was sleeping in his throne raised their hands for the fear of the Fates, including Ares, they were all afraid of the fates; they knew if the Fates wanted to, they could take away their immortality.

Thanatos let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Now for the ceremony to determine his realms, and godly powers.

"Summon Hades" Zeus commanded. Nodding, Hermes flashed away and brought back a confused looking Hades who quickly noted the situation.

"Athena..." Zeus said. Nodding, Athena pulled out a book that looked like it haven't been touched in a while and opened it up.

"Place the boy in the center." Zeus commanded. And Thanatos did just that. As soon as Thanatos stepped back to a certain range Athena started chanting.

"Έχω καλέσει τις δυνάμεις του χάους σήμερα. Έχει έρθει πριν από εμάς ως μέρος θνητός και τώρα ήρθε η ώρα του να ενταχθούν στις τάξεις των θεών."

The torches in the throne room started flaring and ball of lights started forming around the boy.

"ώρα" A blue ball of light entered the boy.

"ζωή" A green ball of light entered the boy.

"χώρος" a pink ball of light entered the boy.

"θάνατος" a brown ball of light entered the boy

"ψυχή" a yellow ball of light entered the boy

"ομορφιά" a red ball of light enter the boy

"αιωνιότητα" a black ball of light entered the boy

"και το άπειρο" With that the last ball of light, which was the most brightest white anyone has ever seen, entered the boy and the boy glowed a series of colors that the gods instantly knew what it meant.

"Τώρα, με το δικαίωμα του χάους και όλα τα ουράνια όντα παραπάνω, Δεχόμαστε το αγόρι στις τάξεις των θεών. Σας ευλογώ με μια μεγάλη αιωνιότητα χωρίς τον πόνο της ξεθώριασμα. Μπορεί να κοσμήσει πάντα Χάος ημέρες σας" With that the ceremony ended, and Athena stopped chanting.

The gods looked at the boy. He was more powerful than they imagined.

Hestia went forward and held the boy up, and already they noticed the accelerated growth rate that all immortal beings went through.

"I welcome, "Hestia stopped not knowing the name, and looked at Thanatos. After careful consideration, he chose a name that would fit him perfectly. Telling Hestia, she started up again

"I welcome, the new God Noir, lord of Chaos, Order, and Souls" She said.

* * *

**Author: And now for some worthy notes. _*Hands Sagittarius and Pisces some note cards*_**

**Sagittarius and Pisces: *reads note cards* ****Translation to the chant**

**"I call upon the forces of chaos today. He has come before us as part mortal and now it's time to join the ranks of the gods. "**

**"Time"**

**"Life"**

**"Space"**

**"Death"**

**"Soul"**

**"Beauty"**

**"Eternity"**

**"And infinity"**

**Now by the right of chaos and all the heavenly beings above, We accept the boy into the ranks of the gods. I bless you with a great eternity without the pain of fading. May Chaos forever grace your days.**

**Virgo: number 1. The Potter family is direct descendants to the Peverell brothers who were his grandsons. Naturally the Potter family has attained the dark hair, though it has lightened up considerably over the years, and the angular face. That's why no one notice the different looks of Harry or Noir for the story's sake. He just looks like thePeverell brother.**

**Cancer: number 2. Hermes is not gay in this story. He simply is bored and wanted to text his brother in a friendly sort of way**

**Leo: number 3. Apollo simply noticed that the fates have touched him.**

**Sagittarius: The poll is know closed.**

**Pisces: Artemis wins with 23 votes**

**Virgo: and Calypso with 9**

**Author: depending on how the story flows I may switch them, to get the story flowing better, but for now its Artemis. If I have to change it I will alert you with a Author's note**

**Cancer: Good night people, If you have any questions fee free to review them or private message me.**

**Virgo: make sure to press to fill out that little box down there with your thought and opinions.**

**Leo: Flames are not appreciated**


	4. Chapter 3: Lessons of the Gods

**Author: Well, I'm not dead!**

**Cancer: And she has all her limbs**

**Sagittarius: skin**

**Pisces: Muscles**

**Leo: and Hair in one piece.**

**Virgo: Since the author, was really bored, she discarded to respond to all the reviews on the story, by making us answer it with her "special" notecards. Yay….**

**Author: Hey! I heard that. Well anyways _*passes out notecards*_**

**Cancer: To Light Lord Cybergate, yeah I'm leaning to teacher more, but what I'm going to choose is a secret. A minster inspector, I never thought of that, ingenious? Yeah and like you said, I can't imagine Dumbledore or Snape trying to manipulate him. You come close, and I'll turn you into a wrackspurt. XD and as for Noir, I intend for him to meet the Black family, I'm sure they will love him.**

**Sagittarius: To jenn008, I'll be sure to update more chapters as soon as I can.**

**Pisces: To LilyBellatrixBlack22, necromancy, huh, I'll have to think about that.**

**Leo: To Potterfan1992, Divination, huh, I never thought about that, well I can't really remove her because I have a whole plan for her *cue evil grin from author* but thanks for that suggestion. As for, if I make him a student, I'm thinking of making him a Ravenclaw, but definitely not hufflepuff. (Not that I hate hufflepuff, but simply because the way I'm going to portray him, will not make him very welcome in that house)**

**Virgo: To realistic-myth, student, huh, well I'm making a poll on my profile, so be sure to answer the poll as soon as I get it up.**

**Cancer: To KoolKidKlan, I appreciate you telling me and me sure to vote on my poll**

**Author: I'll say the last one because it's kind of important. To krista12, yeah I love Harry and Nico pairing. And that would for sure make a very nice pairing in this story. True I cannot write yaoi to save my life (well maybe I can, but it's hard) but if I may try the pairing since so many people want a slash or yaoi pairing. (It's in demand) Plus I, myself love to read yaoi, and the plot line can easily be changed to suit the pairing.**

**Author: By the ways where is Sagittarius, it's her turn to say the disclaimer**

**Cancer: Um, I don't know**

**Author: well Virgo, my friend I guess you have to say it.**

**Virgo: Okay, NiMats does not own any Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson characters mentioned in this story because if she did, Sirius and Remus would be alive.**

**Leo: Duck!**

**Author: Why?**

**Leo: Cause Sagittarius got a hold of Cancer's dart gun.**

_***everyone ducks for cover, knowing that Sagittarius and a gun is way worse than Pisces and a dart gun***_

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

* * *

Chapter 3: On the Wings of Death

Over the course of a few weeks, Noir grew rapidly. Already the size of a 12 year old, he picked up languages, formalities, and history like a sponge. Thanatos debated whether to do the Ceremony of Memory. **(A/n all will be known later)**

Thanatos wondered why his son could use magic. He knew godly blood never mixed well with the wizards blood (that is why often there has never been a demigod wizard), with the exception of children of Hecate. How did Noir get magic though? Hecate never blessed him. Asking Hecate he got the response,

_"Magic is the art of producing the desired affects through the use of incarnations, ceremonies, and must importantly the soul. Magic is connected to the soul. Never less Magic is the art of using your will and soul to bend it to your will. The magic core itself is just an extension of the soul. Plus there is something called Chaos Magick, though the users are really undefined and chaotic. Many people mistake the art of soul magic as the dark arts, when is reality they are uses soul magic every day. It makes me wonder how my descendants even properly use magic these days."_

Thanatos was still confused, anyways he set out to his son's room. He walked/glided toward his son's room, he then stood in front of the door way and watched his son play with his powers. Noir, summoned a peacock feather, caused the feather to rearrange itself into a different pattern, then sent it into a black hole, then repeated again, in an endless cycle. Finally noticing his father, he looked up and said

"Hello, father," Noir said politely. "Is there something you need?"

"Eloquent as always, Noir"

" Death is a respectful thing, and even his son must be too"

"Well said, Noir, In fact I wish to start you on training with the mist."

"Hontōni?!"

"Noir how many times have I told you to stop speaking Japanese?"

"21 but who's counting."

"Cheeky Brat, now come on."

"Hai, Hai"

"Noir!"

Thanatos walked out of his sons' room annoyed at his son's antics. Sure he can be polite but he always seems to know how to annoy him. Gods, he never should let Apollo introduce him to manga, and anime **(1)**. Noir followed Thanatos, before he was grabbed by Thanatos and flashed of somewhere.

_**Scene Change**_:

They arrived in a park somewhere on Earth. Thanatos watched as his son looked around and tried to find out where he was.

"Follow me." Thanatos said sharply, and Noir did just that. Thanatos led Noir to a crowded area in the park.

"Your job, make them think there is a party here" Thanatos said.

"You're not going to teach me anything?"

"No"

"Aren't you supposed to teach me?"

"You're supposed to figure it out yourself, a hint CONCERNTRATE."

"Hai, Hai," Noir then attempted to manipulate the mist, but failed considerably and managed to attract the attention of some mortals. Sighing Thanatos snapped his fingers, and his voice started to echo as it was echoing in the mind

"There is nothing to see here, carry on." And with a flick of the hands the mortals nearby did just that.

Trying halfheartedly, Noir snapped his fingers, but felt nothing happen. Sighing, he said,

"It's not like they're going to drop and play dead," little did he know that instead of manipulating the mist to suggest and place knew memories, he actually commanded them to do something instead, causing all the mortals within hearing distance to drop down and play dead.

"Yes?"

"Look around you."

Noir looked around him and jumped up.

"I didn't kill them, did I?" Noir wildly looked around in fear that he killed them. "Wake up, Wake up." Noir was wildly shaking a random mortal that was passed. Sighing, Thanatos snapped his fingers and brought them, out of the trance, grateful that they wouldn't remember what happened. Deeming that, Noir, was at least capable of manipulating the mist, during the Ceremony of Memory **(A/N I feel like this is some Ceremony from "The Giver", for those who have read the book)**

Thanatos flashed Noir back to, his room, and left him there. His son was capable and maybe even an expert in using his other powers. The demigod powers that some from being his son, and the powers he was granted because of his realms. Then again most gods spend years, if not hundreds, finding new things and loop-holes about their realms.

Chaos and Order, too things that should never be combined, combine in the soul of his son, to create a more "perfect" being. Many times mortals, and gods have attempted to combine two beings or ideas to create a new thing, or being but it sometimes it never came out right. Thanatos hoped his son would not gain any wild, chaotic quirks from being the lord of chaos. (A/n I actually thought about the two Spandex wearing, youthful devils of the leaf, if you know what I mean ;)) Then again, who knows what would happen, take Apollo for example. He was a level headed god, until he got older and started spouting that horrible poems/ haikus. With lack of responsibility, anyone would develop quirks to keep themselves amused.

Noir's realm would keep him occupied. Souls to collect. Chaos to maintain. Order to control. He wouldn't have much time, until he learns to multitask correctly. Also he should bring his son to the wizarding world's prison, Azkaban sometimes soon. He should see if the dementors would listen to him, they did fall under his realms of Chaos and Souls. The dementors listen to no-one, well except the person who gave them the most souls to feed on. Thanatos didn't like them. He was the god of Death, his job was to guard stray souls and keep them from escaping from the underworld. They just ate the soul, and it disappeared to Chaos knows where.

Thanatos flashed away to mount Olympus. He needed to alert Zeus, as much as he despised him (his lord was Hades not Zeus), to his son's progress. He needed to tell them when they can do the mist altering or the Ceremony of Memory for his son. Thanatos finally arrived at the entrance to Mount Olympus, stalking through the door he bowed, only out of respect to the higher powers (after all they can make the rest of his eternal life miserable), to Zeus and his wife, who were talking in the Throne room. Turning to his more godly form, he said,

"I have come here to tell you about my son's progress" Thanatos said with slight pride for his son.

"Very well, please continue."

"My lord, he has come far, and has progressed well in his studies. He shall be ready for the ceremony by the time he hits the mental and physical age of 18."

"My, My how far has he grown since that little child I just saw a few days ago" Hera said.

Surprised that his son, has managed to charm, unknowingly, the "great" Hera who has been known to hate any other immortals that threaten her "perfect" family **(2)**. He replied,

"My son has at least grown a year since you have last seen him, and dearly loves the peacock you gave him. **(3) **The peacock is well cared for, and guards my son faithfully. He-"

"Are you done yet?" Asked a very bored looking Zeus, who looked like he wanted to go do something else?

Not wanting to anger the lord of the heaven, he bowed respectful and said, "Very well, my lord, I shall take my leave. And Lady Hera, you are welcome to visit my son anytime."

And with that he left to do his job, never knowing that the fates were playing around with his son's life.

But then again, who knew what the fates wanted to do next?

_**~ignore this little statement that I put here to serve as a linebreak to keep that linebreak showing up~**_

* * *

**Author: Well, here's the end of a really short chapter. It was so hard.**

**Cancer: She had the case of the plot bunnies.**

**Sagittarius: I love bunnies, they're so soft and cuddly, like Cake!**

**Pisces: Cake?**

**Leo: Cake is not fluffy.**

**Sagittarius: No Cake, from like Fiona and Cake, the adventure time parody**

**Cancer: You mean that show with that ice queen?**

**Sagittarius: Yeah, right now there are some really awesome stories about cake**

**Cancer: Yeah like "The Plague" by Melody Taylor Ann _(A/N Melody is actually my friend in RL)_**

**Pisces: Adventure time?**

**Cancer: A little late, but yeah a TV show.**

**Sagittarius: Have you been living under a rock?**

**Cancer: Yeah she probably has.**

_***Author cuts in***_

**Author: well anyways…._*hands out notecards*_**

**Virgo: fine, _(1) if Apollo got addicted to Haikus when he went to Japan, shouldn't he get addicted to Anime and Manga too?_**

**Leo: all right, all right. _(2) According to Hephaestus, Hera only likes "perfect families." Meaning faithful father, mother and children. True Thanatos was a "faithful" father, Hera is the queen of Heavens, and Heavens didn't get along well with death/underworld didn't it?_**

**Author:_ (3) The peacock was a gift to Hera on one of Noir's "birthdays". Thanatos thought it was just a trivial gift that Hera gave to Noir because all the gods/goddess was supposed to give new an immortal, a welcoming gift. But it seems he was mistaken._**

**Sagittarius: Translations: Hontōni- really and Hai- yes**

**Cancer: Have a nice night!**

**Author: Hope you liked it. And if you like please answer the poll, it would help me decides what to choose.**


End file.
